


Wonder

by multishowfan



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, peggysous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishowfan/pseuds/multishowfan
Summary: Peggy and Daniel are both thinking about each other and how they feel
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics from the song Wonder by Lauren Aquilina. Set early season 2 ish! Hope you like it!

__________________________________________________  
"I can't control my feelings  
I can't control my thoughts  
I'm staring at the ceiling  
Wondering how I got so caught  
You're completely off limits  
For more reasons than just one  
But I can't stop"  
__________________________________________________  
{Daniel}

I know I can't have feelings for her. Because I know nothing can ever happen. Because she is Peggy Carter. And I, I am just me. She will never want me. And it was painfully obvious in New York. And she loved Captain America. She would never go from HIM to me... And even if she did like me, we work together and im her boss so shes off limits. But I cant stop loving her.

{Peggy}

Why do I feel this way? Why do I like him so much? How did I let this happen? I said I wouldn't get close to anyone because then they die... And he can't die. But some how I slipped up and let myself get caught on him. I need to stop feeling this way. Nothing could ever happen. He doesn't like me like that. And even if he did, we work together, and hes a chief. And hes BLOODY ENGAGED. so hes completely off limits. But I cant stop loving him.  
__________________________________________________  
"You're aware of my existence  
But you don't know I'm here  
You're the centre of attention  
You control the atmosphere  
You're so busy being busy  
I don't want to interfere  
But I can't stop"  
__________________________________________________  
{Daniel}

She will never see me like I see her. She just sees me as a colleague. Shes Peggy Carter. Everyone knows and loves her. Everyone always surrounds her and follows her. I just want to be around her. To be noticed by her as more than just a colleague. But shes so busy. But I cant stop loving her.

{Peggy}

I wish I was more to him than just a friend. I wish he knew I was here screaming in my head how much i need him. But he is the chief. He is the center of attention. He would never truly notice me as anything other than a good agent. I just want to call out to him and tell him how I feel. But he is so busy and I dont want to bother. But I cant stop loving him.  
__________________________________________________  
"So I'll remain  
Within your reign  
Until my thoughts can travel somewhere new  
My mind is blind to everything but you  
And I wonder if you wonder about me too"  
__________________________________________________  
{Daniel}

So I'll remain close. Until I can move on. But i only see her. I only think of her. God i wonder if she wonders about me too?

{Peggy}

So I'll remain close. Until I can move on. But I only see him. I only think of him. God I wonder if he wonders about me too?  
__________________________________________________  
"If you were to stop talking  
I don't know what I'd do  
The future's far less daunting  
Walking into it with you  
So drink till you can't think  
And pretend I'm what you'd choose  
Cause I can't stop"  
__________________________________________________  
{Daniel}

I can't tell her how i feel, because then id lose her as a friend. And ive already lost her once and i cant handle that again. I cant handle not talking to her. She is the future I want. But i cant have and i have to stop wanting it or I'll lose her. But i cant stop loving her.

{Peggy}

The thought of not talking to him again hurts me. Those months when he was i here and i was in New York were the worst months of my life. So i cant tell him how i feel because then I'll lose him again. And i need him. I want him. But i cant because ill lose him. But i cant stop loving him  
__________________________________________________  
"So I'll remain  
Within your reign  
Until my thoughts can travel somewhere new  
My mind is blind to everything but you  
My mind is blind to everything but you  
And I wonder if you wonder about me too"  
__________________________________________________  
{Daniel}

So I'll remain close. Until I can move on. But i only see her. I only think of her. God i wonder if she wonders about me too?

{Peggy}

So I'll remain close. Until I can move on. But I only see him. I only think of him. God I wonder if he wonders about me too?


End file.
